


Sweet Tooth, Sour Tooth.

by ARandomRock



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Attempted Murder, Fairies go pop, Fairy Fiesta, Sour Sweets, Yukari Interference, comes with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomRock/pseuds/ARandomRock
Summary: As gift for helping out with another old hag, the hag at the border grants Cirno a give from the outer world..."Sweets"Not quite sure if it's a trap or not, feed an ultra sour sweet to a fellow fairy as a test...then concocts a revenge plan!
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pluto's Zine Works





	Sweet Tooth, Sour Tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairy Fiesta Vol 2: Sweets  
> Go download the zine:  
> https://twitter.com/dotzines/status/1303479933935726592

A note, signed to her in the middle of her hunting ground, stick on a rock. Left there on a pure white type of parchment. A note that took several rereads for the letters to arrange themselves readable.

“ _ Cirnom heard you annoyed that other old hag. _

_ I would say thank you in person but, _

_ the shrine maiden would be mad. _

_ I brought you a sweet gift. _

_ Sweets from the border.” _

_ _

What appeared to be, was a round tube, a yellow brighter than the sunshine, with green go around the top. No matter how much Cirno rubbed and rubbed at the “liquid” it never came off, but what did was the life on top. Revealing that inside of it, were small multi coloured balls that gave of a unnatural smell to Cirno’s nose. In fact the fairies wings even vibrated heavily at even the  _ smell _ of sour stench.

Buzzing and calling out a name around the lake, taking precaution enough to not fall for another old hag’s trap, a smaller fairy with less battle-scarred skin and gold tips still across her wings had wide eyes at the proposal of a present. 

“Come on Daiyousei! Why don’t you try one! It’s nothing like our human food! Miss Yakumo gave it to me!”

Plucking out a small ball, her face curled inwards at the smell, to the point that she had dropped enough inches out of the air her toe scrapped across the ripples of water. Cirno pushed a little more, saying that Daiyousei could handle the mushrooms the witch would bring over, she could handle special outside world food. Hesitantly agreeing, struck her tongue up around the small sweet and explained it tasted really with fruity. Assured she stuck the full sweet in her mouth, after a couple sucks and brokenly saying it was rock hard, her eyes enlarge out. 

Her cheeks puckered in.

Her eyes and noise watered.

A crunch through the shell turned her head

...and arms into a fractal shake and scrap.

**_-poof-_ **

In a spiral of blue and white fairy dust the youkai had given up at the taste of it. Small tokens of spirit power floated down and fell into the water. Cirno was shocked at the start before becoming a little bit amused with a grin. Turning the obvious trap around, she saw that in big red….symbols red something she couldn’t read. Holding it up to her face and rubbing her cheek and hands over it, the fairy gained confidence beyond all reason. This was her power move. She had been blessed with the sweetest of all treats! Power! There was one person in all this world that this pwoer needed to go against.

Through the field of brightly coloure mushrooms and encapsulated in a small cottage nestled within in the forest of magic, the blue fairy smooshed their face up against the glass, followed two plops of tiny hands scanning around to see where the occupant was before her the bottom of her tippie toes noticed something along the window’s edge.

Rotating herself around, she had found that surprisingly found that the latch wasn’t quite shut properly. Sticking a small finger through it, created a small entril of ice to slip through and expand outwards, opening the window enough that she could wedge her hand in and treat it as a cat flap to slip inside the house.

Like a bull in a china shop, her entry caused a ruckus as the piles of unwashed dishes and books came flattering down with her entire body but it appeared that nobody was home. As the clamour quietened town, the dairy turned cat burglar poked up and eye and kept a finger under her mouth and thumb pointed outwards of where to actually make the owner eat one of these powerful magic sweets. She did not know if they could dissolve in water, her reasoning was the fact she heard the crunch meant that it was probably closer to a harder fruit. Theorizing this she looked to hide it within an already prepared foodstuff. The owner was a lazy thief so somewhere in this emss of a kitchen of the house must be a store of food. 

Her questions were answered in the main living room of all places. Filled to the brim of a hoarder’s treasure, everything from staffs, books and scrolls to even too pilfered ornaments and souvenirs from travels lined the walls. Yet there, in the middle sat a tray with several baked items in a row, large lumps of hard chocolate struck out. They smelt slightly stale and had a hardening quality to them once Cirno poked her fingers in one. Flipping a fresh one upside down she slipped her finger in and pushed a bright green one of he especial sweets into the core of the muffin. Applying some small amount of ice to the bottom before melting it into water, she stuffs up a chunk of the half eaten muffin at the bottom then froze the base together. Wings hummed excitement as the daring intruder zipped back out the catflap to peek through the window and wait. One last dish falling off the counter and smashing in the corner after she left.

She had buzzed around quietly in the surrounding forest getting paranoid at every step or noise that came her way, waiting to hear the air bending zoom of that cursed broomstick. When it came and the black finger penetrated the evening sky, Cirno followed suit to approach the window. Dulling her wings and staying on her feet, kept her ear against the brickwork below the window waiting for the time to jump up and watch.

The witch did rounds of the kitchen and examined the damage, remarking that there was a cold chill in the air, perhaps a storm or a cold wind from the mountain had passed by. Fixing the disjointed window, cursed herself for being lazy before returning to the master radung chair to be lazy. Feet up and today’s haul of books on her lap, Cirno spied through the kitchen window, sitting there reading. Everytime her eyes peaked over the top.she wished MArisa would go and grab the muffin.

And when she reached for the non eaten muffin and aimed for the poisoned one.

Cirno’s breath was sharp and he widened. Hair and wings trickled with excitement

Marisa bit down once and moaned about the chocolate.

Marisa bit down twice and remarked about strong fruit flavour.

Marisa’s face imploded for a mere second and gourned.

Marisa continued to eat the muffins.

...And Cirno looked at the yellow tube of outside world sweets.

And Cirno cursed her friend for being a weak fairy.

And Cirno flipped the cap off.

And Cirno went

**-Poof!-**

****


End file.
